ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
ChamAlien
ChamAlien is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. History According to Azmuth in War of the Worlds: Part 1, the Codon Stream contains DNA from every intelligent species in the Milky Way Galaxy. As Prisoner #775 was on Earth 46 years prior to the original series, this means Merlinisapien DNA was in the Codon Stream by then. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In War of the Worlds: Part 1, ChamAlien, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' I ]]n Prisoner #775 Is Missing, ChamAlien was unlocked by scanning Prisoner #775. Appearance 'Ben as ChamAlien' ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. According to Matt Wayne, if ChamAlien returned in Omniverse, he still wouldn't be wearing any clothes. 'Albedo as ChamAlien' ChamAlien looks just like Ben's ChamAlien, except all of his eyes are red and he lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Powers and Abilities ChamAlien can change his color to blend in with his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible. ChamAlien is very agile and quick. ChamAlien's skin is very slippery and smooth, making him difficult to grab. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Prisoner #775 showed that he has a long, retractable black barb at the tip of his tail. ChamAlien hasn't shown this. Prisoner #775 has enhanced strength and durability, neither of which ChamAlien has displayed. ChamAlien has sharp teeth, which Subdora has shown strong enough to bite apart Exo-Skull's armor. However, ChamAlien has never used them. While Subdora was scratching Exo-Skull, he begged her not to use her claws. ChamAlien has no visible claws and Subdora always wears gloves. They may either be retractable or they are a female-only feature. Merlinisapiens are able to see things that are invisible, including each other when they're camouflaged. Weaknesses ChamAlien leaves mana footprints which Anodites, like Gwen, can detect. 'Unseen Weaknesses' Wildmutt could tell where Prisoner #775 was via his smell. ChamAlien has never shown this weakness. Prisoner #775's shadow remains when he changes color, so it can be used to tell where he is. However, ChamAlien has not shown this. Subdora can be controlled by Whampire using a Corruptura. ChamAlien has never been hit by a Corruptura. Other Merlinisapiens can see ChamAlien when he's camouflaged. Theories ChamAlien's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate ChamAlien. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Merlinisapiens Category:Characters with Color Alteration Category:Characters with Sharp Teeth Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker